


Puppy Prompts

by AriesOnMars



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars
Summary: A collection of short puppyshipping fics from prompts and suggestions.





	1. Praise Kink

Jou expected a lot of things when Kaiba fastened the collar around his neck.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
But that wasn’t one of them. He expected Kaiba to tease him, mock him, hook his long fingers under the leather and twist it and pull him. He hadn’t been looking forward to it but he could have steeled himself against harsh words. Instead he had Kaiba’s fingers trailing just under the collar, toying with the tags and making them click together, and he murmured in his ear in a way that made Jounouchi’s knees go weak.  
  
“Be a good boy for me, pup. Speak.”  
  
If he’d been made fun of or if there was some sneering contempt in Kaiba’s voice it wouldn’t have worked. As it was Jounouchi opened his mouth, tried to think of something to say, and failed. And, when he failed, he gave a soft bark instead.  
  
“There’s my smart boy, just like that. That’s perfect.”


	2. Sex Pollen Aftermath

It was too much to hope that Wheeler would have been quiet in the morning. Even in his sleep he was muttering and mumbling against Seto's collarbone, twisted up in expensive soiled sheets and still half clinging to the taller man. Seto shrugged his way out of the weak grip and sat up to take stock of himself. Scrapes along his shoulders and chest that had long since welted and faded back, and he suspected suck marks on his neck where the mutt had gotten bitey. No matter, his wardrobe had enough high collars he could hide the bulk of it.   
  
"Oh, god, I'm sore," Wheeler whined down near his hip and Seto looked at him.  
  
"That's your own fault, you were impatient."   
  
The blond unraveled himself from the bedding slowly, shaking his shaggy hair out of his eyes and ending up sprawled on his belly. He wasn't nearly so bruised and scraped up, Seto had been more restrained--but not by much. Wheeler didn't look nearly so out of place as he should have in Seto's bed.   
  
"I was on top," Joey said suddenly and insistently.  
  
Seto snorted. "Then why are you sore?"  
  
"Because I rode you hard enough I probably cracked your pelvis," Joey said with a far too smug grin. "That counts as me being on top--shit!"  
  
Wheeler suddenly gripped the blankets and buried himself in them, and it took a moment for Seto to realize why. He was so used to the servants in his home tending to his needs in the morning he hardly noticed them anymore, but Wheeler wasn't so used to a maid coming in with a tray for breakfast.  
  
"There's no point in hiding. You were hardly shy last night, I'd be surprised if there was anyone who didn't hear you." Seto took the tray and settled in to set it across his lap. Joey's hand crept out from under the blanket towards it, and Seto grabbed the spoon to smack the back of his hand. "Don't grab. Ask nicely, mutt."  
  
"Seriously?" Joey pushed the blanket back enough to glare up at him. His look wandered from Seto's eyes and down along his neck, and the taller man purposely ignored the attention.   
  
"Can I have breakfast?" Joey finally asked. It was a little surprising, and Seto glanced at him, but the blond looked too smug again as he looked at the scrapes and bruises he left the night before. Seto sent the maid off with a wave of his hand and a quick word to bring a second tray. Wheeler managed to get into his home and his bed, and he wasn't going to go away with a story about Seto Kaiba being a poor host.


	3. Reinterpreting Mythology

The three-headed beast turned one bright eye to the entrance and let out a warning snarl. Tanned fingers slid along the shiny white snout and soothed away the malice with a touch, if only enough for the creature to settle back down. It turned six bright blue eyes to the doorway, watching and waiting for anyone else that might have followed.   
  
He was out of place in the depths, honey hair and amber eyes and tanned skin that contrasted against the shadowed realm. He twitched when things slithered and hissed in the darkness, and hurried when the unknown made his stomach twist and his heart beat wildly. He didn't need to, the monsters in the darkness shied away from him the same as the three-headed pet bowed to him.  
  
The Dread Prince had returned. The subjects and monsters alike hid from his fury and temper, the worst of which the overworld never knew. The King alone never faltered before him, never lost to him, and owned that Prince like the three-headed dragon which he prized above all else.  
  
The Prince never stayed, of course. Too many losses to his husband would rattle him, and too many arguments that echoed through the underworld would disturb the peace. The Dreaded One would leave in a maelstrom of impudent rage towards his Master. He would destroy the icy majesty of winter as if the shining whiteness was somehow placed there by his King simply to spite him. Spring would come, and summer after it, and his temper would cool enough for him to return again.  
  
Even so it seemed as though each winter was just a little longer and just a little colder than the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with a Greek myth for this one instead of Egyptian


	4. Sparkly Jewels

The Pharaoh preferred blue stones; sapphires, aquamarine, cool colored topaz in a range of shades caught his eye more than rubies or diamonds. Brown was never something that Seto noticed.   
  
But the slave was draped in gold and tiger's eye and it was hard to look away from him. It was a poor trick to play up the young man's exotic features, bringing out the gold of his hair and covering him in stones that shone and glittered in the light to downplay the sour look he was openly giving anyone that appraised him. He moved, and Seto watched as the slave's motion was cut short by chains and shackles hidden between smoky quartz and gleaming amber. An Amazon male, if the slave trader could be believed. Worth a fortune if only one could tame even the most docile from the warrior race.   
  
The tiger's eye collar glimmered beautifully on the slave's throat as he strained against the tightening metal. His lips pulled back from bright teeth like shining ivory. He shook his head in an attempt to knock the circlet of amber and jasper from his golden hair. He was not docile, the proof was there when the slaver only snapped at the young man instead of punishing him, he would not risk getting his hand close to the man when he could be bitten. The slave snapped in a language the Pharaoh didn't know and Seto snorted despite himself.   
  
"I will take him."  
  
If nothing else he would be collared and chained again, and made to wear the stones Pharaoh Seto did not adorn himself with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if it's Priest/Pharaoh Seto and Jono I decided to put ones like this in the same collection


	5. D/s AU

"Did you have fun going off leash today?"  
  
Kaiba's hands were in Joey's hair, on his face, long fingers trailing down to the collar with tags that jingled when he moved just right. All the information anyone would need to return a lost, wandering dog to his master. But Joey didn't wander anymore, he was finally well-trained and he came back when called.   
  
"Ruff!"  
  
Kaiba smiled at the sound, and he stroked his thumb over Joey's lower lip. This was just for him, these rules Joey had to follow only applied to Kaiba, and to Mokuba. Joey could talk and snap at and yell and shove and fight with anyone else he wanted to, if anything Kaiba encouraged it. Because the implication was clear enough. If someone was was on equal footing with the dog then they were automatically below Kaiba.  
  
"A good boy deserves a treat."  
  
He could feel the shiver that ran through Joey at that, and the shorter man's tongue came out to lick firmly over the pad of his thumb. He was perfect now.


	6. Creepy Locations

"Let go of my hand."  
  
"Shut up!" Joey hisses it and presses harder against Kaiba's side as he eyes the monsters lurching and crawling in the darkness.   
  
"Let go."  
  
Joey made a noise like if a swear word had no consonants and somewhat obliged. Somewhat because his hands went up to Kaiba's arm instead and his fingers dug in so deep the taller man winced.  
  
"If you're that scared of a haunted house in a theme park go back to the entrance with your tail between your legs, mutt."  
  
"Why does Kaibaland even need a haunted house, huh?"


	7. Wings

Not every dragon can fly. Some are too big, or too heavy. Some aren't built right for it. Some aren't capable of the stamina needed. Joey never flew. Black scales on pale skin seemed to only be for decoration, his tail was in the way more often than not, his wings always held clamped down against his back to minimize their space.   
  
Kaiba never made himself smaller. He assumed Joey's unimpressive figure was an admittance to his personal failings. He tried to distance himself from him, with their type, and their color, and their breeding. He didn't want to be seen as the same as him, but when so many humans and so few dragons roamed it was hard to avoid.   
  
But when Kaiba saw him one day, dark wings that were more than large enough to support his slender frame flared, he noticed what was wrong. The muscles were too small, the leather stretched too taunt from being held closed for too long, the movements clumsy and jerky, but the shape was so much like his own he knew he should have been capable of flight. It wasn't that Wheeler wasn't built to fly, it was that he had never learned how. From neglect Joey had never earned what Kaiba had been forced to figure out when Gozaburo had pitched him off of the peak of his tower.


	8. Puppy Play

"If you're that convinced they're going to cause problems then just--"  
  
Kaiba jerked at a sudden sound far too close to him and he looked down. He gripped the cellphone tighter and reached down to take the squeak toy from Joey's mouth with a jerk, tossing it aside. " _Bad_  dog. I'm busy."  
  
Joey barked, because of course he would if he wanted to keep playing. He wanted attention because of how long Kaiba had been in his home office, and he was just doing everything he could think of to get it. He was stripped down to nothing but a white collar, and he was looking up at him eagerly and expecting, still grinning even after being chastised.   
  
"Go lay down in your bed, I'll play with you later."  
  
Kaiba turned away from him, but Joey didn't obey. He was bad to do whatever he wanted to even when he had everything he could hope for. The blond only got up and shoved his way into Kaiba's lap like a big dog convinced it was still a puppy. He woofed and licked and nipped over Kaiba's face, over his cheeks and chin and pressing a hard kiss to his lips before he continued with his canine antics. Giving him what he wanted now would just be admitting he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants.   
  
But...  
  
"I'll have to call you back," Kaiba said shortly into the phone and ended the call. He set it aside and slid his hands over Joey's belly and sides, leaning in to hiss into his ear, "You've forgotten all your training. I think it's time you remember who's in charge, mutt."  
  
He was pressed so close Kaiba could feel the excited shiver that ran through Joey's body.


End file.
